


Anal Frosting

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Grace thinks she's funny (crack fics) [1]
Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M, freaky food sex?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to suprise Frank for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> I was ment to post this around Christmas but I'm trash so here you go. Shout out to Rose for making this possible, I hope you never find this fic xoxo

"Ugh what am I going to get Frank for Christmas? He's so hard to buy for!", groaned Gerard as he enjoyed a morning tea of pop tarts with his good friend Chad from Nickleback

"Idek man, what does he like? Drugs? Gravy?", Chad said as he swallowed a live seal

"He likes butt sex and pop tarts?", offered Gerard as he helped himself to more pop tarts

"MAKE HIM A POOP TART!"

"A....poop tart??", Gerard scrunched up his face is disgust 

"Yeah, you poop in a pop tart. It's hot. Plus it combines two of his fav things. He'll love it!" 

"I'm not too sure, Chad. It sounds kinda gross" 

"WELL FUCK U AND YA MUM!!", screeched Chad as he rode out on his Segway, mullet flapping in the breeze.

"Hmm how else can I combine anal sex and pop tarts?", Gerard thought out load 

"I've got just the thing!", chimed in Brendon Urie as he descended from the sky in nothing but a leather cock sock 

"It doesn't involve milk does it?", questioned Garard, having flash backs to the tape Pete Wentz made him watch one night long ago 

"Omg!! That was one time! Let it go!" 

"Okay sorry, tell me your idea"

"Anal frosting" 

".....anal frosting?", Gerard said felling unsure and kinda moist from the finger Brendon has slipped into his ass 

"Yeah, anal frosting. It's pretty easy really. You fill your love cave with pop tart icing and have Frank lick it out. Fun for the whole family" 

"Why do you always put food up ur ass?"

"Why do you hang out with the guy from Nickleback?" 

"Touché" 

"So do you need help frosting your anus?" Brendon asked as he slipped a second finger into Gerards tight asshole 

"Yeah please, I think this is something Frank would be into!" 

And that's how Gerard and Brendon ended up using 5 boxes of pop tarts and 3 metres of rope to make Franks Christmas present.

"I hope you guys have a very merry christmas", Brendon sings as he floats through the roof, leaving Gerard tried up and full of sweet filling, awaiting Franks return from the dog convention 

"Honey, I'm hoommmmee" calls Frank as he walks into the house "mmm and I smell pop tarts!" 

"Come into the kitchen, bby", Gerard called. He felt nervous but excited as he waited for Frank to come get his Christmas gift 

"FACTORICA!", exclaimed Frank when he walked in on his lover tied up on the kitchen table 

"Check my anus" 

"JIMINY CRICKET! Is that anal frosting?!" 

"Yeah...I thought you would like it, Brendon helped me", Gerard said quietly, scared that Frank didn't like his gift 

"Aw gee I love it! I love you!", Frank said as he deeply and passionately tongue kissed Gerards poop shoot 

"Merry Christmas", moaned Gerard 


End file.
